Why They Call It Falling
by Mueki Zutto
Summary: One month after the fall of X-Death, Faris Scherwiz is living a royal life. However, a sudden change of feelings for Bartz interrupts this, and she seems to lose control of herself, her emotions, her life, and her sanity. *Chapter 3 is finally up!*
1. Opening

Why They Call It Falling  
  
Summary:  
One month after the fall of X-Death, Faris Scherwiz is living a royal life. However, a sudden change of feelings for Bartz interrupts this, and she seems to lose control of herself, her emotions, her life, and her sanity. She tries to regain them all back, or at least what she can.  
  
  
Legal Stuff:  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. SquareSoft does. You don't own them either.  
  
Chapter 1  
"FARIS! Guess what?!" Reina said excitingly as she ran into Faris's room.  
"What?" Faris said, hardly amused as she put down the laundry she was doing..  
"Bartz is coming over!"  
"He is?" Faris said, now a little more interested.   
"He's gonna be here by 9:00 Tycoon time. We have to prepare a dinner!"  
"We do?"  
"Yes!"  
"Since when do we have to prepare a dinner? What happened to good old-fashioned 'I have to make him a dinner!'?"  
"..I hate you sometimes."  
"I know. What are we fixing him?" Faris said as she finished folding her clothes.  
"How about some *blah blah*...And a little of *blah blah* with a side of *blah blah*?" Reina said. You could tell she was expecting this to be a date. Her pink hair jumped up and down as she bounced.  
"Sounds good to me." Faris said, losing interest again.  
"Good! I'll put the *blah blah blah blah BLAAAH!*"  
"Whatever rings your bell." Faris said after she yawned. Reina then scrambled out of Faris's room and ran to kitchen.  
A few hours later, Bartz arrives, and knocks on the door of Faris's room. Faris had dressed herself up in the yellow dress, and had her purple hair pulled back into a tail. Faris opened the door, and peered at Bartz. "You're early!" Bartz had hearts in his eyes.  
"Reina's prepared dinner. Let's go." Faris said, and Bartz wrapped his arm around hers, and walked her to the dinner table. At the table Bartz and Faris talked about their lives after defeating X-Death, and how they thought Krile was doing. Bartz hadn't found himself a lady yet, and Faris complimented on how that wasn't possible. Bartz just laughed. Faris was serious.  
"May I have your attention, please?" Reina said as she stood up. "I would like to make a toast. *Blah blah blah some more* To the Light Warriors!"  
"To the Light Warriors!" Everone at the dinner table shouted. Everyone went back to their conversation and started eating. Bartz voluntarily cut a piece of turkey off for Faris, and placed it on her plate.  
"Thank you, Bar---" She cut herself off when she looked up to thank Bartz. Their eyes met, and they just stood there, gazing into each others eyes. Faris was the first to react, and she turned and cut a piece off of the turkey, and put it in her mouth. She started chewing on it, and eventually swallowed it.  
"It's good." Faris complimented as Bartz swallowed his own bite. "That, it is." Faris and Bartz were quiet for the majority of the dinner. At the end, Faris went back to her room and looked at herself in the mirror as she released her hair from the tail. There was a knocking at the door.  
"Come in." Faris said, as she looked into the mirror. As the door opened, it kept showing more of the person behind it. It was Bartz. Faris quickly turned around to face Bartz, and she had a curious look on her face. Bartz entered the room, and closed the door. He walked to Faris.  
"Faris...About tonight.." Bartz said.  
"It was pleasent.." Faris said, turning back to face the mirror, some of her hair poured over her shoulder.  
"It was? I mean, err...Yeah! It was!" Bartz said clumsily. The only thing Faris could do was giggle. She turned back around to face Bartz, making her eyes meet his. "Bartz, I want you to know something...since that moment at the table, I couldn't stop thinking about how big the feelings I had for you were.." Faris confessed, looking down at Bartz's shoes. "I like his shoes.." she thought.  
"...you had..feelings for me?" Bartz asked.  
"Yeah..and you're cute when you swoon. Especially when you snuck into my room with Galuf."  
"Y-you know about that?!"  
"Yeah. Reina told me."  
"Oh.."  
"Bartz.."  
"Yeah?"  
Faris wrapped her arms around his neck, made her lips meet his. Bartz was caught by surprise, but he eventually wraped his arms around Faris, and kissed back. Faris broke the kiss suddenly, and turned back around.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Yes, there is...Reina's in love with you...she can't know this happened..but..in a way...she should.." Faris said, looking down at the oak surface of her dresser.  
"...she is?"  
"Yeah..."  
Reina was listening to the conversation from behind the door. She was about to burst into tears, or run away...maybe even both.  
"I should go now.." Bartz said.  
"Yes, you should.." Faris replied.  
Reina ran behind a wall as Bartz opened the door, and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Faris was still looking looking at the oak dresser when she heard another knock. "Come in." She looked up to see Reina, holding a knife. "Reina?"  
"You...backstabbing...BITCH!" Reina yelled as she charged at her sister, knife above her head. When Reina was about to stab Faris, her sister grabbed her hands. Reina, knowing that Faris has the physical strength advantage over her, dropped the knife, and started to cry."  
"Reina?! What's wrong?!" Faris demaded.   
"You!"  
"Me?!"  
"Yes! My boyfriends are always dumping me for you! My crushes always like you! They loved you!"  
"But I never loved back!"  
"What about Bartz?!"  
"That's different!"  
"How so!"  
"Because it was my fault that we kissed!"  
"..."  
Faris turned around, but she never cried. Faris turned back around, and her face meet Reina's hand as she was slapped. Faris looked at the ground, a little shock by what happened. Reina stormed out of the room, and Faris began to cry. She hadn't cried in so long, she forgot how to..but somehow remembering, she fell onto her bed, tears pouring from her eyes like coffee into a cup.   
Faris woke up the next morning, her hair strung from one end of the bed to the next. She could remember everything that happened as if it all happened 5 minutes ago. But, she didn't want to think. Her head hurt. Faris pulled out 2 aspirins and took them. She then changed into shorts and a tank top. She goes hiking every morning. She walked out of her room and jogged to the front door, where she went outside and jogged for a mile or two. She then started to hike a mountain. She had plently of breath, since she has become use to this.   
She jogged all the way back to the castle, and to her room. She grabbed a towel, and went into the bathroom. She took off her clothes, and turned the shower on. She stepped in, and she let the water ran over every portion of her body. She took a bar of stop and started to stroke her shoulders with it. She then stroked her stomach, thigh, and everything else in between. When she set the bar of soap down, she felt arms wrap around her. She gasped and turned around. No one was there..  
She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair. She felt the same arms wrap around her. She turned around again. No one was there. "Hello?" She asked, looking all around the bathroom. She must be imagining things. She stepped out and wrapped herself up in the towel, and headed into her room. She opened her dresser drawer, pulled out some clothes, and set them on her dresser. She looked in the mirror, and saw a reflection. It was X-Death! She turned around quickly, yet, nothing was there. She turned back around, looked in the mirror, and only saw herself. She was confused.  
Faris got dressed, and went out into the throne room, where Reina was sitting on the throne. "Hey!" She said cheerfully, and then she noticed Reina was asleep. "The poor girl.." Faris said to herself, and turned back around and left the throne room. She summoned all of the workers, and gave them their pay.  
  
  
  
*Note* Please review! If I get enough good ratings, I'll write Chapter 2! 


	2. Faris: Warrior Queen

Why They Call It Falling  
Chapter 2  
"Faris: Warrior Queen."  
  
Disclaimour (+ou is intended): I do not own Faris, Reina, or any other Final Fantasy 5 stuff. If I did, I'd switch it around with Final Fantasy 10, which is a tie for my favorite Final Fantasy game. Seymour rocks! Ahh! Cool games drive dork writers off topic.   
  
Special Notice: While writing Chapter 2, I was listening to Linkin Park. Bow to Linkin Park.  
  
Special Notice II: This story is not Faris/Bartz. It's Faris/(I would give something away if I put the name here. I bet you'll never guess who it is). You'll have to wait to find out. It's a real shocker!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Faris sighed, and walked into the dining room. She sat down, and stared at the nice table that she remembers from living here when she was about 5 or 6. Maybe 7. A maid walks to Faris, stopping to bow politely. "Would you like anything to eat?" The maid asked, her high-pitched voice woke Faris up from her daze faster than anything she had ever experience. After shrugging off the shock, Faris looked up and said, "Just something to drink. I don't care what it is."   
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
"Please, call me Faris. I hate formal titles."  
  
"Yes, Faris." The maid said as she turned around and walked to the kitchen to make a drink for Faris. Faris stared at the candles in the middle of the table. The one in the middle was a large, silver one, and any flame on it would glow silver. It also had a scent. It was the scent of roses. Faris shrieked and stood up, backing away tripping over her chair. The maid hurried out of the kitchen, and went over to help Faris up. Faris was pale, and her blue eyes looks like they were about to pop out of her head.  
  
"Faris, what's wrong?! What happened?!" The maid asked in a very concerned voice.  
  
"The s-silver c-candle...a f-f-face appeared i-in it...a-and...the face w-winked at me!!" Faris explained. The maid was trying to calm her down, when Reina ran in.  
  
"What happened?!" She asked. "I was in my room, reading up on my Time Magic, when I heard a blood-curling scream!"  
  
"Faris thought she saw a face in the candle, and it winked at her."  
  
"What is there to think about?! I saw it!!" Faris shouted before Reina had a chance to speak. "It looked like Galuf!"  
  
Reina quirked her eyebrow, then asked, "A candle winked at you? You must be becoming delusional. I mean, after all, being the cream of Tycoon is stressful." Reina paused for a minute, giggled at her mistake, then corrected herself. "I meant to say 'queen.' Now, I'd like to go back and practice my Regens and Comets." Reina said as she jogged out of the kitchen. Faris had calmed down a bit. "Cancel my drink. I'm gonna go down and start up the heat for the castle. It's gonna get cold. Also, expect some guests. Namely Krile, Cid, and Mid. It's Krile's birthday, you know." After giving the Maid her instructions, she went to her room, got dressed into knee-length shorts, and a white T-shirt. She boot on some boots, and exited her room, traveling down the hall and throne room to get to the stairs that lead to the basement of Tycoon Castle. She jumped over some large puddles of water, and stopped at a pile of scrap metal. She casted Bolt2 on it, and the metal started to move. The scrap metal rolled away, and a machine emerges from the rubble. Faris opens a small door on it, and casts Fire2 inside. The basement started to get warmer. 'Much better,' she thought.  
  
As she started to head back, a wyrm monster with green scales, a blue face, and 8 rainbow wings dropped from the ceiling. It was about 5x larger that Faris was. She looked right, and saw a decorative trident on the wall. She ran over to it, dodging the wyrms breath attacks. She pulled it out of the wall, ran over to the wyrm, and stabbed it with the Trident. The wyrm howled in pain, then hit her with it's large tail. The hit hurt her severely, and it knocked her back. She use Cure2 on herself, cast jumped into the air just as the Wyrm used a breath attack. She landed on its neck and stabbed into it. The wyrm shrieked and threw her off, sending Faris flying threw a basement wall. Faris pulled herself up, then threw the trident into the wyrm. She ran, following it as it sailed to attack the wyrm. It stabbed into the wyrm, and Faris jumped onto the wyrms back. She forced the trident in further. The wyrm howled again. It threw Faris off of its back, then, with with trident still inside it, charged at Faris. She jumped up, grabbing a pole in the ceiling, and sent both feet into the wyrms face. The wyrm fell to its side, causing the trident to go in further. The wyrm was twitching and howling, and then finally gave up.  
  
Faris sat down, breathing heavily as she noticed the sweat and completely soaked her shirt. She stood up, and noticed the wyrm was gone. She heard a loud roar, then was hit in the back with a breath attack. She flew into a wall, and was severely hurt. The wyrm charged at her, and she rolled to the side as the wyrm ran right into the wall. She casted Cure2 on herself, then stood up, raising her fists and clenching them in rage. She ran over to the wyrm, jumped over its head, sending flurries of punches and kicks to its head, then landed on its back. She looked for the trident, but it was gone. The wyrms head arched backwards, and it swung like a bat to its side, knocking Faris off of its back. She stood up from the floor, and used Ice2 on it, then send a kick to its side. After the wyrm had turned around, it fired a fireball into Faris, sending her flying backwards into the hot machine, and she fell into the metal, eventually rolling down to the floor. She stood up, took a brick from the wall, and thrusted it at the dragon, followed by a Bolt 2 to its body.  
  
The wyrm fell to the floor, limp. Faris ran over to it, tried to determine where the center of its neck was. When she think she found it, she stomped on it. The next thing she knew, he heard a loud crack, then applause from someone in front of the stairs. "Very good! You still have that ferocity left in you, Queen of both tycoon and pirates." The figure said. The man was oddly tall, and he stalked toward her. When he was close enough to where she could see his face, she recognized him immediately, and she had a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Gilgamesh?!?!?!" 


	3. 'Training'?

Why They Call It Falling  
Chapter 3  
"'Training'?"  
  
Disclaimour (+ou is intended): I do not own Faris, Reina, blah, blah, blah...You get the picture. Or do you?  
  
Special Message: Silent Hill 2 rules. I wrote this fic while listening to Reptile's theme from the Mortal Kombat movie, and it intrigued me to write another fight scene. So, enjoy the Faris/Gilgamesh battle, along with the many other things in Chapter 3.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Unfortunately." He said with a sigh, sounding not the slightest bit pleased. "But you...how did you..what the hell?" Faris questioned, sounding confused, but happy at the same time. "It's a long story. Let's just say there is an exit in the X-Zone." He replied.  
  
Faris seemed extremely overjoyed as she ran to the man (?) that was almost taller than her and gave him a hug. She could care less if he could hear her back sizzling from the burns from the battle. "Come one. Let's talk in the infirmary. My back must look like a burned chicken." She guided him to the infirmary, where a white mage and a chemist examined her back. Faris took off her burned shirt, leaving her in a bra and some shorts. The chemist gently rubbed some disinfectant alchohal on Faris's back, and the white mage used Cure3 on her. She put the burned shurt back on, and left the infirmary. In the hall, Gilgamesh told her everything she needs to know.  
  
"I actually came to train you. X-Death has found his way out of the X-Zone, and blames you for his death, so he's going to come after you." Gilgamesh explained. "I have to train you in a new type of melee and magic fighting that I learned in the X-Zone. Throw a punch at me." Gilgamesh said. Faris drew her hand back and launched it at him. Gilgamesh threw a kick into the air, and his foot hit Faris's hand, and she unintentionally performed a backflip before landing on her back.   
  
"Oww.." She said as Gilgamesh stood over her. "I also have something to teach you." She said. Gilgamesh looked down at her, his right eyebrow arched. "Oh, really? And what's that?" He said, slightly amused. Faris retracted her leg, then forced her foot into his groin. Gilgamesh flew off of her, holding his crotch. "Never stand over an angry woman without protection."  
  
Faris ignored the burns on her back, even though they hurt like hell. She rolled backwards onto her feet, then ran at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh stood up, and got ready for the next attack. As Faris nearly tackled him, Gilgamesh fell to the floor, and as Faris passed over him, he kicked her lower back. She flew into the throne room, and landed on her stomach, but she pushed herself up.  
  
"See? I need to teach you great counters. X-Death will also use spells against you. Like this one." Gilgamesh blabbered as he pointed at a chair, and the chair exploded, its remains flew at Faris. He did the same to a wall, and she jumped over the chair to protect herself. "Try this one!" Faris said as she jumped onto the fireplace, and casted Fire2 on him. He grunted. "Are you only limited to level 2 spells?" He asked as the flames died down. "That's all I feel like using." She retorted, then flipped towards him.  
  
Faris landed in a crouching position, and shot her feet out to hit his shin. Gilgamesh jumped to avoid, but his groin felt pain again as Faris sent her right foot upwards. Gilgamesh also landed in a crouch postion, but not in a fighting-typeish style. He grabbed the air, and sent his hand upward. Faris flew upward, crashed into the ceiling, then fell back to the floor. She she pulled out and drank a hi-potion, stood up, and rushed at Gilgamesh. As Gilgamesh fell to the floor, so did Faris, and she landed on top of him.   
  
All of a sudden, Reina came running in from the hall. "What were all those noises? Faris? Are you--OH MY GOD!!" She shouted as she came into the throne room, but turned 180º and put her hands on the side of her head. Faris turned her head, and watched Reina turn around. "It's not what you think." Gilgamesh explained. Reina's eyes widened. "Gilgamesh?! How the..?" She said. Reina turned around to face Faris.   
  
"That's what I thought." Faris got off of Gilgamesh, and helped him up. Gilgamesh dusted himself off, and looked at Reina. "I'm here to train Salsa." He said. Faris clenched her fist. "I prefer Faris." She said. Reina gave them both a weird look. "Okay. Well, Lunch is about to be served. We're having chicken surprise. I don't want any surprises in my chicken, so I'll fill up on appetizers." She announced. "Gil, you wanna stay and have lunch?" Faris asked. "That would be nice." He answered. 


End file.
